Fugitiva
by Bimajo
Summary: Un guión de teatro acerca de la trágica historia de amor imposible entre un alma que ha escapado del infierno y un humano común y corriente. Historia y protagonista inspirada en el capitulo "El beso de Kikyou y la voz de Aome"
1. Chapter 1

ACTO I

Escena 1

De noche, afuera de una casa en el campo que pertenece a los tíos de DANIEL.

la FUGITIVA está de pie contemplando la luna. DANIEL la observa sin que ella se de cuenta.

FUGITIVA

Dime, tú que has sido mi cómplice en la huida, si conoces el motivo por el que me escape a pesar de saber que mi libertad sólo durará hasta la próxima noche en la que no aparezcas en el cielo...

(Siente la mirada de DANIEL y aparta la vista del cielo para verlo a él)

Pero si eres un humano común y corriente ¿Como es que puedes verme?

DANIEL

¿Es que acaso eres invisible?

FUGITIVA

¿Ni siquiera sabes que soy y aún así puedes verme?

DANIEL

Desde la primera vez que te vi, hace ya algunas noches, tu apariencia y tu porte me evocó a un ángel que, tras haber perdido las alas, vagaba entre los humanos.

FUGITIVA

(Ríe)

Me has hecho reír, aun que haya sido con un chiste de humor negro. ¿Que hay en una criatura como yo que pueda recordarte a un ángel? Y, por si no lo sabes, si un ángel perdiera sus alas y cayera a la tierra, eso lo convertiría automáticamente en un demonio.

DANIEL

¿Eres un demonio?

FUGITIVA

(Ríe de nuevo)

No, pero te vas acercando

DANIEL

¿Que eres entonces?

FUGITIVA

Algo con lo que un humano como tú no debería estar hablando.

DANIEL

¿Por que no puedo hablar contigo?

FUGITIVA

Por que no es seguro.

DANIEL

¿Eres peligrosa?

FUGITIVA

No hablaba de mí, si no de...

DANIEL

¡Ah! Yo no te haría daño, te lo prometo.

FUGITIVA

(Ríe a carcajadas)

Tampoco me refería a ti ¿Como podría yo tener miedo de un humano? ...

DANIEL

¿Entonces de quien?

FUGITIVA

¿De verdad no puedes verlos?

DANIEL

(Mirando al rededor)

¿A quienes?

FUGITIVA

¿Como es que puedes verme a mí, pero no a ellos?

DANIEL

¿A quienes? ¿De quien hablas?

FUGITIVA

De los demonios que han venido tras de mí...

DANIEL

¿Demonios? Es una broma ¿Verdad?

FUGITIVA

¿Te parece gracioso?

DANIEL

No lo puedes estar diciendo en serio ¿o si?

FUGITIVA

(Se encoje de hombros)

DANIEL

No puede ser, si no eres un ángel ¿Por que hay demonios siguiéndote?

FUGITIVA

Por que han venido a llevarme de vuelta al infierno...

DANIEL

¿Estabas en el infierno? Entonces... ¿Estás muerta? ¿Como es que esos demonios no te han llevado todavía? ...Es una broma ¿Verdad?

FUGITIVA

Si lo es, sencillamente no le encuentro gracia y si no me crees, no me creas, pero deja de hacerme preguntas.

DANIEL

¿Entonces es verdad?

FUGITIVA

(Se encoge de hombros)

DANIEL

¡Imposible! Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta? ... ¿Puedo venir mañana?

FUGITIVA

¿Y quien soy yo para prohibir que vengas?


	2. Egoismo, amor ¿Cual es la diferencia?

Escena 2

Mismo lugar de la escena anterior, de noche. Ha pasado un mes desde el primer encuentro entre DANIEL y la FUGITIVA, ambos están juntos esperando la despedida.

FUGITIVA

Ambos sabíamos que esta historia iba contra reloj y contra las reglas mismas de la naturaleza. Hay luna nueva y cuando a la media noche los demonios sean libres de vagar por la tierra no estará su luz amable para impedirles llegar a mí.

DANIEL

Si esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos, entonces no hay motivo para seguir resistiendo el impulso contra el que lucho desde la primera vez que conversamos.

(Trata de tomarla de la mano)

FUGITIVA

(Lo evita bruscamente)

¡Te dije que no podías tocarme!

DANIEL

(Ofendido)

¿Que importa ya? Probablemente no sea posible tocar un alma ¿Pero ya que importa? ¿Por que no puedo siquiera intentarlo?

FUGITIVA

Una fugitiva como yo y un humano común y corriente no deberían estar juntos de ninguna manera, ni siquiera manteniendo la distancia que ahora nos separa, cosas horribles pasarían si llegaras a tocarme y no puedo permitirlo.

DANIEL

(Conteniendo el llanto)

¡No me importa! ¡Ya no podré verte nunca! ¡¿Que me importa si se acaba el mundo?!.

Yo sabía desde un principio que esto iba a pasar y nunca creí que se pudiera llegar a amar a alguien así en tan poco tiempo, pero ahora que no puedo hacer más que esperar a que te vayas para siempre a un lugar donde no puedo seguirte, soy incapaz de imaginar un infierno peor que la vida que me espera sin ti.

FUGITIVA

¿Crees que yo estoy de acuerdo con esto? Incluso si las circunstancias no nos hubieran sido tan adversas esto nunca hubiera terminado bien, el amor nunca termina bien. Conocerte fue un error del que no puedo arrepentirme, aun que probablemente el haber permitido que te enamoraras de mí haya sido lo más malvado y egoísta que he hecho.

DANIEL

No quiero renunciar a ti, a pesar de saber que nunca tuve una oportunidad de tenerte y si esta ha de ser la última noche que nos vemos no me importa lo que pase después con el mundo o conmigo mismo, sólo desearía poder tomarte de la mano aun que fuera por un segundo antes de despedirnos para siempre.

FUGITIVA

Incluso si fuera posible, nunca me atrevería a tomar tu mano, por que es más probable que los demonios que me persiguen nos arrastren juntos al infierno a que tus fuerzas bastan para mantenerme a tu lado.

DANIEL

Si no es posible, entonces déjame entregar mi alma a esos mismos demonios a cambio de que está noche se haga eterna y esa forma no tengamos que decirnos adiós nunca.

FUGITIVA

Eso es algo que ni siquiera ellos pueden concederte, pues lo que pides no existe en este mundo, pero si tan grande es tu deseo puedo decirte que esa eternidad que anhelas habita en el lugar al que pertenezco.

DANIEL

Si hubiera una forma de alcanzarla y que al hacerlo estuvieras conmigo pagaría lo que me pidieran para poder permanecer juntos.

FUGITIVA

Y si el precio fuera tu vida y la eternidad transcurriera en el infierno ¿Cambiarías de idea?

DANIEL

Una eternidad a tu lado bien valdría la vida que de nada me sirve sin ti y no se ha inventado aun peor infierno que no volver a verte.

FUGITIVA

Me había jurado no pensarlo siquiera, pero al escuchar que quieres lo mismo que yo, los motivos para hacer lo correcto por primera vez, ya no importan . Si ya el amor me condenó una vez al infierno ¿Qué importa si el egoísmo me condena una vez más?

DANIEL

¿A que te refieres? ¿Hay alguna manera de evitar separarnos?

FUGITIVA

Dime, y más te vale ser honesto, ¿Realmente quieres estar conmigo incluso en las condiciones que acabo de describirte? ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio por mí?

DANIEL

Si con ese sacrificio lograra estar contigo para siempre, no dejaría de bendecir la suerte que lo hizo posible y tu boca que lo propuso. Feliz acepto pasar la eternidad contigo, al precio que sea.

FUGITIVA

Entonces abrázame fuerte y esperemos juntos a que mis perseguidores vengan por nosotros, pues al tocarme ambos perteneceremos al terrible lugar del que nunca debí haber salido.

(Se abrazan)

FIN de la obra.


End file.
